When a car is not used, the driver may pull out a key from the car and lock the door of the car through the key or a remote control key. Since the car door is locked, the possibility of losing the car through steal is reduced.
However, if a thief has a device capable of copying the car key or cracking the remote control key, the thief can easily copy the car key or decode the password of the remote control key and easily steal the car. For solving the above problems, the driver may purchase a steering wheel lock and install the steering wheel lock on the steering wheel. Under this circumstance, the steering wheel cannot be rotated. Even if the thief enters the car and starts the car, the driver cannot operate the steering wheel.
Generally, the structure of the steering wheel lock is simple. Regardless of whether the password lock or the key lock is used, the thief can easily use a tool to destroy the steering wheel lock. After the steering wheel lock malfunctions, the thief can steal and drive away the car. In other words, the steering wheel lock can only delay the thief to steal the car.
Moreover, the driver may install an anti-theft device in the car. If the thief touches the main body of the car, the anti-theft device produces a loud sound to notify the driver that the car is being stolen by a thief. However, if the driver is far away from the car, the driver cannot hear the sound from the anti-theft device. Since the driver cannot hear the sound from the anti-theft device, the driver cannot go to the parking place of the car immediately in order to prevent the thief from stealing the car. In other words, the conventional technologies need to be further improved.